


The Exalted Plains

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas drags Lavellan from the rest of the company to go for a swim. Sort of replaces the balcony scene.<br/>Songs that inspired this:<br/>In A Week- Hozier<br/>Cherry Wine- Hozier<br/>Tenerife Sea- Ed Sheeran<br/>I Found-Amber Run</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exalted Plains

“I'm fine boss, I swear,” The Iron Bull said through clenched teeth as he attempted to stop the gash in his shoulder from bleeding, to no avail.

“Bull, you are gushing blood, we need to get you cleaned up,” Lavellan put her hand on his forearm to calm him, much like one would with a wild animal.

“He's not okay,” Cole said, “bleeding out. Searing pain in my mind. Can't let them see that I am weak...”

The Iron Bull muttered obscenities under his breath at the spirit's attempt at “helping”. Cole always made him feel uncomfortable, because of the fact that he could read minds and emotions, and often spoke aloud the victim's deepest thoughts.

Lavellan chuckled warmly, “Come on, Bull, it's not a big deal, that was the last rift on this side of the Plains anyways. We'll go and find the scout's camp and rest for the night, and close the other three rifts tomorrow.”

Bull sighed reluctantly, but complied, and they set off to find their harts they had tied to a tree to keep from running off while they were fighting demons.

Solas had been quiet this whole time, preferring to observe his friends. The Exalted Plains always made him a little nervous, ever since the incident with his spirit friend, Wisdom. Lavellan sensed this, and gave him his space. She had seen the effects of losing his friend to the Circle mages, and wanted to reach out in some way, but was unsure of how to do so. Since the day they had kissed in the fade, she was extremely cautious of how she acted with him, wanting to be close to him, but afraid of his reaction. After the events in the fade, he had asked for time and space, as he was unsure of how wise it would be to begin a relationship with the Inquisitor, but neither of them could resist their attraction to each other.

Everyone saw it. The way he looked at her with longing eyes, the way she so obviously desired his company. She would regularly visit him in his rotunda, sitting on the scaffolding against the wall, asking him to tell her stories of his adventures in the fade. He was always more than happy to tell her, as he sat in his high back chair, his eyes becoming glassy as he got lost in his own stories.The others would often tease them, particularly Dorian, as he could hear them from the second floor of the rotunda, going on and on through the night. Cassandra disapproved, simply because their talks late into the night hindered Lavellan from rising at a decent time the next morning in order to get things done around Skyhold.

They had been riding their harts for about a mile when they came upon the scout's camp; the healer stationed there quickly took care of the Iron Bull, Cole doting over him mercilessly.

Solas came up behind Lavellan quietly and said, in a low voice, “Come with me.”

Lavellan, startled, looked at him and asked, “Where are we going?”

Solas simply smiled at her and began walking away, toward a hart tethered to a tree. Lavellan took one last look at the other two companions, to ensure they would not question them leaving. The Iron Bull was becoming very annoyed at Cole's constant worrying, but otherwise, seemed fine to be left alone.

So she followed.

________________

 

Solas brought Lavellan to a dock not far from their camp, but just far enough that the tents weren't visible over the hills. The water was still and quiet, and judging by the warm summer day, comfortable enough to swim in. The dock was shaded by a large oak tree, which they tied their hart to after dismounting, looming over the water, cooling the wind around them.

“What are we doing here?” Asked Lavellan, feeling a twinge of excitement at the sight of his coy smile.

“I thought you could use some relaxation,” Solas said, taking her hand and leading her to the dock, “And... I wanted to go swimming.”

“Swimming? But I don't have a suit...” Before she could even finish her sentence, Solas began taking off his sweater, hanging it on a wooden pole connected to the dock. He just smiled at her as he continued to take off his patched up pants, now in his undergarments.

 

He took a small running start and jumped off the edge of the dock, creating a large splash.

She shrugged and began unbuttoning her loose, grey top, as Solas swam around the lake lazily, watching her out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the way her under clothes clung to her small frame.

Her muscled were extremely toned, the results of rigorous sword training with Cullen, weight lifting and running with Cassandra, and shield training with Bull. She spent the majority of the days that she wasn't traveling working with her friends to become stronger and more powerful in a fight. As a small Dalish woman, strength did not come naturally, and it was easy to be overtaken in a fight when her friends weren't helping.

“Come on in, lethallan, the water is quite refreshing.” Solas was tall enough to almost touch the bottom, but regardless, he had enough endurance to keep afloat in one place.

Lavellan lowered herself slowly into the water and felt the water nip at her, the initial sensation sending tingles up her spine and creating goosebumps on her skin. She looked up and smiled at Solas as she went in completely, the water below the surface feeling much warmer on her delicate skin.

He swam toward her, a look in his eyes she couldn't quite make out. Was it, affection? Playfulness? No, it couldn't be, Solas was much too reserved for that.

He was suddenly very close to her; she could feel his warm skin on hers, feel his hot breath on her neck. Lavellan, being much shorter than he, was treading water, but the intoxication of his body being so close to hers made it hard to focus. He must have noticed her struggle, as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her up. She put her hands on his shoulders, afraid to get too close, not wanting to assume anything was truly happening between them.

Suddenly, Solas pulled away, a faraway look on his face. Still holding onto her to ensure she stayed afloat, he said, “Have I told you of my recent journey in the fade? It was particularly interesting- I befriended a new spirit.”

Lavellan, hands still on his shoulders as they meandered around the lake, said, “Tell me everything.”

 

________________

 

Solas and Lavellan swam until their fingers turned prune-like and talked and laughed until their faces hurt. Solas told wild stories of the places and things he saw in the fade, as Lavellan drank in every word he said, eager to learn more. She told him of the adventures she and the other companions went on when he wasn't around, and she could see the envy written on his face.

The sun was low in the sky before Solas, after swimming apart for some time, approached Lavellan once more. He did not touch her this time, but by the look on his face, he seemed to have decided something.

“Lethallan,” he breathed and she felt goosebumps on her skin despite the warmth of the lake, “I've... been considering our last conversation.”  
Her eyes searched his.

“And, what conclusion have you come to, Solas?”

He smiled suddenly, a bright and mischievous grin, as he scooped up the water around them and splashed her in the face.  
He swam to the bank quickly and ran onto the sand, cackling boyishly.

Lavellan simply swam in place, in a state of complete disbelief, unsure of what had just happened. Solas was standing proudly, his hands on his hips, still giggling. She enjoyed seeing him behave in this manner, although she was expecting him to reveal his feelings for her in that moment.

She exited the lake and lightly pushed Solas when she neared him, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

“You'll pay for that, you tease,” she wrung out her long hair.

“I apologize, Inquisitor, it was an unfair fight,” he used his magic to dry them off a little, not completely, as his mana was still spent from the afternoon battle.

They were still too wet to put on their clothes, so they just stored them in a knapsack which was hooked to their hart's saddle, mounted the hart, and trotted off towards the camp.  
Lavellan was at the front of the hart, reigns hanging limply in her hands, as the hart needed little direction. Solas was behind her, hands on her hips.

The electricity between the two elves was nearly unbearable, goosebumps rising on their skin as Lavellan dared to sink a little deeper into Solas' chest behind her. His head was very close to hers, just close enough that she could feel his breathing in her ear, and his thumbs on her hips were just barely caressing her soft skin. Butterflies fluttered in Lavellan's stomach as his fingers became more confident, gripping her hips and pulling her into him. He was kissing her hair and her neck now, as shivers ran down her spine- she longed to lose herself in him.

Just before they came within sight of the camp, Solas had her stop the hart so they could quickly get dressed, fearing that The Iron Bull would tease him for his undergarments.

When they dismounted, Solas pulled Lavellan into him; and her breath escaped her small body. He looked at her longingly before he whispered “ar lath, ma vhenan,” and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed into his embrace and reached up to touch his face as they kissed, her hands shaking slightly.

The feeling Solas had longed to feel since the time they kissed in the fade was there, starting at his finger tips and washing over him like a warm summer's day rain. It took everything in his power to not let his heart and mind go- he must not allow himself to lose control, lest he betray his mission. However, her sweet, pink lips begged him to allow himself to be hers, if only for a short time, and he gladly complied as he drank in the moment.

When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, a sinking feeling hit Solas, like a brick being thrown at his chest. He attempted to hide it, but Lavellan saw right through him. Before she could say anything, Solas wrapped her in a hug, and the concerns faded from her mind.

 

___________________

 

They rode back to the camp, Lavellan pressed against Solas' body as his lips grazed the back of her neck.

Dark thoughts crept into Solas' mind. He knew this was wrong, that he could not continue this charade- he cared so deeply for Lavellan, and she knew nothing of his true nature. The guilt seeped into his heart, but he could not stop himself, for he was in love, and he'd known it from the start. While he continued to kiss his lover's skin, almost desperately, longing for the ability to simply forget the past, Lavellan was full of pure joy at the evening's events. She had wanted this for so long, having been simply infatuated with the elf since she met him months ago, and here they were, finally together.

They approached the camp and saw that The Iron Bull was sitting as far from Cole as possible across a crackling fire, finally escaping the spirit's merciless doting, apparently feeling better since the incident from earlier events. The cooks they had stationed at the camp had made them dinner, which Bull was eagerly inhaling as he said, mouth still full, “Hey, there's the boss!”  
Cole was not eating anything, as he was still primarily spirit. His face lit up as the elves rode up on their hart, “They're alive! I was beginning to worry.”  
Solas acknowledged and appreciated his companions concern, which he was not used to. Lavellan, however, was not unaccustomed to her friend's investment in her well-being, and brushed off their comments as they dismounted the hart and went to sit by the fire.

“We were just out for a swim,” Lavellan said as one of the scouts brought her and Solas bowls of soup.

“Oh, just a swim?,” Bull said cheekily, eyeing Solas as the tips of his ears turned red.

He maintained composure and professionalism as he replied, “Indeed, Iron Bull, just a swim.”

The elf stared at the large qunari for a moment, threatening him not to take it further. Bull chuckled and went back to eating his third bowl of soup.

Lavellan put a hand on Solas' arm, and smiled at his defensiveness. She understood, before they even discussed it, that their relationship must be secret, to an extent. Most of their companions knew, from their friendliness towards each other, and the secretive glances, that they were potentially an item, but that was as far as it must go. She was the inquisitor, and he was an apostate elf, and no one knew very much about him, causing quite a bit of suspicion to those in the Inquisition outside of their inner circle.

Truly, it did not matter to her what Solas was. She had had many conversations with Cassandra about what it would mean for them to have a public relationship, and her best friend had made it clear that some very important people would not approve. The Seeker had made Lavellan promise many times that if she and Solas were to solidify their relationship that they would keep it secretive, and Lavellan had reluctantly agreed.

The four sat around the campfire, discussing the events of the day, as the scouts bustled around them, preparing to end work for the day. Before retreating to her tent, Lavellan made sure to personally thank the scouts for their hard work, as she often did. She enjoyed getting to know the people behind the Inquisition's strength, understanding that despite being in a place of power, she was just an ordinary Dalish elf who happened to get herself in this situation.

Solas watched her as she approached each scout personally, making small talk, ensuring moral was high. He felt himself falling even deeper in love with her as he observed the way each scout seemed to light up simply from Lavellan's bubbly, cheerful conversations; for a moment taking away their exhaustion.

When she had finished talking to the scouts, she caught Solas' eye before entering her tent and gave him a wide smile, proceeding with a wink.

Solas sat on the bench by the fire for a moment, deep in thought. The Iron Bull had gone to his tent, and Solas could hear the large qunari snoring loudly. Cole did not sleep, but he had spotted a rabbit not long before, and of course, went off in search of it.

Solas got up from the bench and used a water spell to put out the fire, and went to find Lavellan in her tent.

 

_________________

 

Lavellan was laying on her back, staring intently at the roof of the tent, pondering the day's events. She had heard everyone go to bed and assumed Solas had as well, although she did hope he would at least come and say goodnight to her. She was surprised and excited when a tall, dark figure entered her tent quietly; she sat up on her bedroll and welcomed him in.

Solas was still wearing his outfit that he'd been in for most of the day, too eager to change into pajamas before coming into her tent. Lavellan, however, had changed into a pair of black, tight shorts that accentuated her assets perfectly, and a loose white top. Her hair was laying in loose rings around her shoulders, still a little damp from the lake. It often took many hours for her long, thick hair to completely dry.

Solas dropped to his knees next to her and put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. Their eyes were wide as they stared at each other, the only light coming from their elven pupils.  
Lavellan smiled at him and moved over to make room for him, beckoning for him to slide in next to her. Solas complied and, when situated next to her, put a finger on her chin to pull her into a kiss.

I will never get over the way this feels, Lavellan thought as Solas tenderly brushed his lips over her cheek bones, slowly moving down to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She laid down and pulled him on top of her, enjoying the feeling of his lithe body on hers.

Solas pulled her white shirt off, exposing her bare skin to the cold tent, and he kissed the goosebumps on her chest until she was feeling warm inside, like hot coffee. Lavellan eagerly did the same to him, longing to feel his skin on hers. She was unable to think of much else since their swim earlier.

Solas was losing himself, and they both knew it- but only he knew the dire consequences of it. But her skin, her lips, her breath... He could not resist it. He was an ancient, immortal elf, a god to some, and she was a mere mortal Dalish elf, and here she was, dominating his resolve, tearing down his walls. He knew he needed to do something before it went any further.

“Vhenan...” he breathed as he pulled away from her kiss, “we must slow down.”

Lavellan blinked up at him, “Is everything alright, Solas?”

He sighed and nuzzled his face into the space where her neck and shoulder met, placing gentle kisses on her skin. She had her arms wrapped around his strong back, making small circles in his skin with her thumb, sending chills down his spine.

“It's okay, emma lath,” Lavellan reassured him, “I know it's going a bit fast. I would hate to make you uncomfortable.”

Solas looked at her, surprised, “You are truly okay with not being intimate tonight?”

Lavellan chuckled and squirmed underneath him, placing a kiss on his long nose, “But we are being intimate right now! Making love doesn't have to be an equation to our already complicated relationship just yet. You are well worth the wait.”

Solas felt gratefulness wash over him. He could not understand why fortune had chosen to bring him such a treasure, and his heart broke knowing the pain he would inevitably cause her.

The two elves lay entangled throughout the night, waking up at random periods to place kisses on the other's lips, feeling a warm sense of relief as they realized they were next to each other.

Solas woke early and, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead, got dressed and snuck to his tent. The sun was just starting to show its colors over the Plains, and the dew in the grass soaked he elf's feet. Sleep still covered his eyes, and he didn't notice the spirit sitting on a bench, playing with a rabbit as he neared his tent.

“You know this could only end badly,” Cole did not look up at him, but continued to pet the little friend he found.  
Solas was startled, but was really quite used to his friend's surprise tactics. He sighed as his shoulders slumpt.

“I... I know, Cole.”

The spirit finally looked up at him and said, “But you love her. You love her so much. It frightens you. You wish to let them go; to forget the past and give your life to her.”

A hot tear fell from Solas' right eye, and he clenched his fists, willing himself to just be stronger.

“Ahh... I thought I was hiding my thoughts better than that,” a grim smile escaped the elf's lips. He entered his tent and promptly fell fast asleep.


End file.
